Coming or Going?
by tinkyrae
Summary: Oneshot Cyborg POV Enjoy I don't own Teen Titans "The hallway seemed relatively small compared to when he first burst through the door on that hot summer night. No matter how many times he walked the pathway it always seemed to be that pale off white color that was very drab and lifeless. His heavy foot steps echo along the way."


The hallway seemed relatively small compared to when he first burst through the door on that hot summer night. No matter how many times he walked the pathway it always seemed to be that pale off white color that was very drab and lifeless. His heavy foot steps echo along the way. He passed different pictures always of flowers, or landscapes, they did a great job showing that just because you were stuck in here didn't mean you couldn't see the out side world, or at least some part of it. It was early morning or at least that's what the sun told him as it streamed in from the countless amount of windows that covered the first floor. It would have been easy to look down at his arm or even pull up his cybernetic eye to tell him the time but he was at the point of just barely getting by.

The last 48 hours had been hell, in every since of the word. Being the type of person he was, his optimism was always there so he gave into it often not even battling the darkest of dangers could get bring the robot down. He had been raised that way, see the good and everything. It had even been programmed into him as part of his personality. Even with his usual happy persona, this had turned him completely upside down. He kept his head low positive that if he looked up someone would see and start begging for information, so he kept a low profile. Taking back hallways and going through nurses stations to by pass all the concern citizens of Jump City.

He reached then of the hall way and noticed the same yellow daisies sat in vase wilted and dry. He frowned at them for a long while thinking that it was almost selfish for the nurses or even the janitors not to take notice of the dire plant. He drummed his fingers on the clipboard that was glued to the counter, and waited quietly until the nurse, finished her call. He passed time by reading the names on the list it was short and the few names that were on there he recognized all except a few for the patient across the hall. This area had been flagged off as a secure area, mostly used for celebrities that were in constant need of a body guard. You had to get special permission to even get on to the fifth floor, let alone the east wing. He didn't bother signing his name, no matter how many signs told him otherwise. The sound of the phone clicking back into it's receiver caught his attention.

He managed to give out a brief smile as he nodded at the nurse he had come to recognize so well. "Holly." He greeted in a tight tone "You look better." he noticed. He had first met Holly on the night of the accident, she was the first to come to aid, and she was the one Victor had come to like the most in god forsaken place. On that night she was wore already working a 12 hour shift she was scheduled to leave two hours right after The Titan's brought him in. Her intelligence and wittiness, made him smile thought it all, but the her determination of her job was by far her best quality about her. Her 12 hour shift turned into a 26 hour shift, which knowing the little he did, it would have been longer if security didn't threaten her to go home and sleep.

Her hazel eyes peeked up at him as her bangs fell back against her forehead. What wonders could be done with, sleep, meal, and shower. She looked like new person. Her thin lips curved into a fraction of smile as she nodded and began to type on her computer. "Good Morning Victor. I see that if not for you power outlet, you would be a walking zombie right about now." She responded in light airy tone. He looked down at his scuffed up chest plate and couldn't help but shrug at her observation.

"Any changes?" He asked his voice low grim.

"Unfortunately there hasn't been any changes at all, all test are coming back negative." She replied her eyes glancing at the door just to the left of the desk. "I'm assuming you wish to go in?" She inquired clicking few keys on her keyboard.

"Yes, please."

"I'll let you know if you get any messages." She stated sounding an awfully like his receptionist instead of R.N.

"Thanks, Holly."

"My pleasure Victor."

Cyborg moved over to the almost ominous door knowing what waited on the other side. His metal hand softly gripped the handle as a temperature gauge popped on his screen up telling him exact temperature of the handle itself. Frowning he push away the annoying thing and opened the door. His smell radars picked up the soft smell of fresh linens, saline drips, and underlying scent of lemon. Something that he had been know for. He slowly closed the door, his eyes resting on the body in the hospital bed. With his mouth as dry as the Sahara desert he moved forward.

"Hey man." He greeted to the man in the bed. The faint sound of EKG's and other machines buzzed, but that was the only respond the robot received for his efforts.. He frowned as he rubbed the side of his face. "Just talked to Holly, she's awesome, way out of your league just like you like." His light voice echoed in the room as he gave a soft smile. He moved to the abandoned chair on the left side of the room and sat down right next to the bed. He stared at the monitors for a long moment before he picked up the clipboard that was hooked on the bottom of the bed. "They say your vitals are all great, you white blood count is normal, you have no internal organ damage, MRI came back clean, so as far as they can tell..." He paused reading the paper and then flipping it to the next page. He let fall back into place with a grin placed on his lips. "Dude, your fine come one lets go home." He padded the bed. He stared at his friend and almost willed him to wake from coma he was in, and announce that he was completely joking the whole time.

After another long moment of silence Cyborg sighed placed the clipboard back and balled his fists, resting them on his legs. Even with him utterly unresponsive Cy couldn't help joke and pester his best friend. It slightly bugged him that he was so heartbroken that he couldn't even look at him in the face and be serious. Something tugged on him as he reminded himself that if the roles were switch the green one would be doing the same thing.

He looked healthy, that was ironic part of it all. He had been brought in to the ER looking like a mangled bloody heap. Doctors did everything they could and managed to get his heart restarted and beating once more. Thanks to nurses cleaning him up removing the tore uniform from him, washing the caked dirt and debris away he for the most part looked ten times better. Then _she_ was brought in. As requested, mainly by herself, she spend hours healing every cut, scrape, bruise, every single microscopic blemish on his forest colored skin. Now two days later he looked like, he was simply napping, almost peacefully. If not for all the tubes, needles and machines, Cyborg would have gone in and shook him out of the slumber he seemed to be in.

Cyborg let a soft sigh out and then began speaking again losing the jovial tone altogether.. "So, I don't know if Rob, told you or not, but the boy that you knocked out the way, his name is Matt. He just turned 7." He stopped as he felt a painful lump beginning to form in his throat. He coughed trying to get rid of the feeling. "He, uh. He loves you. Like no joke you're his favorite Titan. He thinks Robin is pretty cool but you're the favorite, you've pretty much made his life, by saving him." His mouth twisted into a ugly frown as he glanced up from his hands. He sniffed and began to think of the last hours he had spend with his team.

"Robin is driving everyone nuts, I think that someday it really going to come back and bite him the ass. I suppose it's the only way he knows how to deal with everything. Now that I think about it whenever something bad happens where is Robin? Yeah, he's in the evidence room, or in this case a make shift desk, the coffee table in the hotel room." His lips curled up as he could imagine hearing Beast Boy's roaring laughter as he would tell Robin to lighten up, eat some soy, it will help "loosen" all that tension. His smile disappeared as he realized that the probably of hearing such a comment was growing slimmer and slimmer with each passing hour. He bit the middle of his tongue doing his best to keep his thoughts positive.

He wondered why he felt the need to pause every so often, it was like he was waiting for a response from his friend. Like he had to the words sink into the Changelings brain before he could go on. His hands shifted and began to fidget in his lap as he glanced from the floor to the machines, to the green one himself. He pursed his lips willing himself to continue with the impossible mission he had been given.

"Star," He scoffed at the bitter truth. "She's a wreck, of course doesn't understand, not that any of us do, she just seems to take it even further by asking every question. She locked herself in her hotel room only letting Robin in sometimes. It's pretty bad. I wish I knew how to help, but just like everyone else I'm baffled by you. You're completely healed man, you have no reason not to wake up."

"And yet you won't." He whispered to himself. That was it the hard truth. By all accounts Beast Boy was fine. After being crushed by ten tons of cement, and being trapped for nearly twenty minutes, he was considered to be a "miracle." Heart failure in the ambulance, caused panic in everyone as doctors finally were able to restart it after the fifth try. So yes, he was indeed legally dead for 4 minutes. Now the half robot didn't need to be a doctor to know that brain can't function with out oxygen. Four minutes with out it and, the human brain suffers severe damage. That is was leading cause for his coma.

"I know you're wondering so I'll just come out and say it." Cyborg nodded licking his lips he started the hardest account he'd give so far. "She's not doing good. B." He mumbled and his right eye welled up with tears. His best friend and his sister who would of thought? It had been a sneaking suspicion, with subtle hints of maybes and what ifs, but it wasn't until that fateful night that it he found out the secret of the two. "She won't sleep, won't eat, she just sits staring out side the window." He confessed his eyes glued to the floor. "I don't know how to help her." A tear finally escaped. "I don't know how to help you." He mumbled into the palm of his big hand. He wept into his hand silently glad that his friend was unconscious so he couldn't witness how fragile the Tin Man had become.

Finally gaining some sort of composer, his words came out soft a low, because he was terrified to say the next thing, "I'm actually here because Rob asked me to talk to you. He wanted me to tell you to fight this. You're Beast Boy, you're the skinniest tough guy I know, and if you can handle, slime monsters, a evil super genius brain, and the pretty much the end of the world you can handle this.: he paused as he shifted gears, "I'm suppose to tell you a lot of things, like how the team needs you and you can't quit know, at the prime of you life. I really want to tell you all these things because you're my best friend man, if you're not around then I'm pretty sure all the "sunshine" will be sucked out of our lives." He lectured hoping that somewhere deep down inside his friend could hear him.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the green lifeless hand in front of him, "I'm suppose to tell you that it's time to wake up. And I am, but." He stopped as tears cascaded down his right cheek blurring the green figure. "I know that with everything we've been thought and the fact that you may actually be with you're parents right now, I know that coming back to this place is hard. So if you can't come back please don't make us choose for you. As you're best Friend B I'm asking for you to choose. If you stay, you stay for us, for bossy Rob, our sister Star, for me your best man, and for _her_ the one who actually may not make it with out you. If you have to go, I'll understand that too, and I'll promise I'll do my best to keep our team a family, I promise to keep _her_ safe for you."

His head hung as he let heart feel the emotion that he had been holding in since that night. He remain still listening to the heart monitor beep as once again he found himself waiting for a sign. That's when a soft peaceful quiet filled the room. It was slow and crept from each corner drawing in at even pace into the middle of the room. It was warm feeling that spoke volumes without even a single word needed. It seemed to dry the tears on the cyberman's face and help ease the lump in his throat. Gingerly he released his friends hand and nodded a few times as if his the overwhelming calm had answered all his questions. He stood up from the chair that sat next to the bed. He walked towards the door before peeking back at the green one. "I'll tell them." He reassured then he walked steadily out of the room.


End file.
